Individuals publish information online to describe their travel experiences, review purchases of goods or services, review media content, describe sites they have visited, and so forth. Such information may be published on social media, service review sites, e-commerce applications, and/or other channels. Organizations may retrieve the published information from various publicly available channels, and analyze the information to identify trends or patterns, or for other purposes. Given the increasing amount of information published online by individuals, retrieval and analysis of the published information may pose challenges with respect to scalability, developing confidence in the accuracy or completeness of the published information, and/or developing confidence that the information has been posted by individuals who are not automated processes (e.g., bots) and who are objective (e.g., not affiliated with the product or service that is the subject of their published information).